Emma Garza
| Last= | Appearances=19 episodes (see below) | Mentioned= | Aka= | Status=Alive | Age=8 | Born =2005 (Age 8) | Death= | DeathEp= | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=Elementary Student | Species=Human/Werewolf | Family=*Martha Bozeman - Grandmother *Marcus Bozeman - Father (deceased) † *Luna Garza - Mother (deceased) † | Actor=Chloe Noelle | Images= | Powers =* All human abilites * Shifting into wolf form |Gender = }} Emma Garza is a werewolf on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American child actress Chloe Noelle, Emma makes her debut on the episode in the series' fourth season. Playing a recurring role through the series' fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, Emma is the shapeshifting daughter of Luna Garza and Marcus Bozeman. Growing into a werewolf on the episode , in the series' fifth season, Emma was last seen in the Season 6 episode . __TOC__ Personality Emma seems very carefree and trusting of others, as she warms up to new people quickly. Biography Season 4 Emma is first seen as Sam Merlotte pays a surprise visit to Luna's house. Though Sam was previously unaware of Emma's existence, he does not seem to be bothered by her, and even strikes up a conversation with her and offers to play dolls. Emma is taken by Sam and sits on the sofa between him and Luna. After Emma goes to bed, Luna tells Sam that Emma's father is Marcus Bozeman, a werewolf who is possessive of Luna, despite that they are no longer in a relationship. Luna is very devoted to Emma and tells Sam that she wants to raise her child right. After an argument between Luna and Sam turns their relationship rocky, Sam tries to make things better with Luna, and visits her house. Emma is just as pleased to see Sam as she was before, and immediately pulls him into the house to play dolls again. Later that evening, Emma's father shows up, and it is immediately made clear that Emma is afraid of him. He and Luna argue about Sam's presence at the house, then Luna takes Emma to bed. Though Sam tries to be polite to Marcus, the werewolf makes it clear that he claims possession of Luna and Emma, and does not want Sam seeing them. Despite Marcus's threats, Sam takes Emma and Luna on a camping trip, which Emma enjoys immensely. There, Emma talks about her heritage, saying it shouldn't matter if she's a shapeshifter like her mother or a werewolf like her father. She also says she wants to someday be able to shift into a rabbit, cuing Sam to change form to a rabbit, delighting the young girl. Soon after, Marcus snatches Emma from school and takes her to Alcide Herveaux's house. He then leaves her alone in the house while he has sex with Alcide's girlfriend, Debbie Pelt. Emma calls Luna and tells her where she is, leading to Luna, Sam and Alcide coming to her rescue. Luna takes Emma outside while Sam and Alcide confront Marcus, eventually leading to the death of Marcus at the hands of Alcide. Season 5 After Marcus's death, the werewolves become hostile towards Sam, and he warns Luna that she and Emma may be in danger. Emma's grandmother, Martha Bozeman, visits Luna, begging for access to Emma and asserting that Emma is a werewolf and belongs with her father's pack. Luna refuses and is dismayed when she finds that Emma has transformed into a werewolf pup for the first time. A few days later, Emma hears gunshots outside of her house and races outside, where she sees that both her mother and Sam have been shot by men wearing masks. Sam yells at Emma to run, and she shifts into her werewolf form and escapes into the brush. As Luna and Sam are wheeled into a nearby hospital, Emma runs to her grandmother's house and yelps at the door. Martha picks up Emma, then heads to the hospital to find her daughter-in-law. Martha takes Emma to see Luna at the hospital, where she declares that she doesn't want to compete with Luna or take Emma away from her mother, but just wants to be in her granddaughter's life. Luna tells Martha that someone is hunting shifters, and asks if she'll keep Emma safe, which Martha agrees to. JD Carson, the new packmaster of the local werewolf pack is revealed to have had dealings with Russell Edgington, a powerful vampire. JD insists that every member of the pack drink the blood of Russell, which will cause them to experience super strength and a temporary high. JD tries to make Emma drink a vial of Russell's blood, despite the girl's protests, but is stopped short when Martha rips the vial out of the child's hand and carries her away. thumb|200px|Emma is scolded by Steve Newlin. Later, Russell and fellow vampire Steve Newlin visit the pack and are taken by Emma's young appearance. Russell demands that JD give Emma to him, but JD initially refuses. After being attacked by Russell, JD gives in, and gifts the child werewolf to the vampires. Emma is taken to the headquarters of the Authority, where she is forced to act as Steve's pet. Steve insists that Emma stay in her wolf form at all times, and chides her angrily when she shifts into her human appearance. Desperate to find her child, Luna and Sam break into the headquarters to retrieve Emma, and Emma is with Luna when her mother becomes ill from shapeshifting into the form of Steve Newlin. Season 6 Luna, Sam and Emma attempts to flee Authority headquarters, but Luna is far too sick to continue. Knowing that she is dying, Luna makes Sam promise to take care of Emma in her absence. Sam makes the promise, and is then forced to watch as Luna dies. He then takes Emma and the two flee the Authority headquarters together. Sam takes Emma to Merlotte's Bar and Grill and leaves her in the care of Lafayette Reynolds, who pities the girl for everything she's been through. While Sam leaves to get his affairs in order, Lafayette cooks for Emma and keeps her company. . Emma is later taken by Alcide Herveaux and Martha Bozeman, who believe that she belongs with a werewolf pack because is a werewolf. She is taken to the werewolf camp, where she is hidden from the police when Rikki Naylor frightens the child into shifting into her wolf form. That night, while the pack is distracted, Sam breaks into Martha's house and takes Emma to safety, fleeing with Lafayette. He, Emma and a young woman named Nicole Wright then go on the run, trying to escape the werewolves. Powers and Abilities Because of Emma's heritage as a werewolf, it is likely that she possesses enhanced senses and strength, though she has not exhibited these due to her young age. Emma has control over her shifting abilities, and can change from human to wolf at any time. Trivia * In You're No Good, Emma is referred to as "Emma Bozeman" by Alcide. However, it would appear that her official last name is "Garza". * A Siberian Husky is used to portray Emma's transformed wolf state. Appearances Season 4 *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"Don't You Feel Me" Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters